Katarina Thieleke
Katarina Thieleke (カタリナ シリーク, Katarina Siriiku) is a powerful Dark Mage and a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. A seductress by trade, she goes by the title, The Death Omen, for her ability to predict the future and death through fortune telling and the use of her custom deck of cards. Aside from her fortune telling, Katarina is also able to cast spells through Card Magic. She's currently engaged in a physical relationship with the guild's master, Lancaster Black, but also serves as one of his soldiers to exercise his dominance on others. Appearance Katarina is a young woman of exceptional beauty who's regarded as having looks that could kill. Given her title, it may very well be true. She has striking green eyes that match her long green hair with her bangs cut in a straight line just above her brow. Katarina also wears purple makeup to accentuate her eyes and full lips, giving a striking contrast that's sure to draw attention given her fair skin. Around her neck is a thick black choker and two golden necklaces that come down near her cleavage. To match her beauty, Katarina also has a slender frame with large breasts and a shapely bottom. And she is not at all shy about flaunting her assets through the clothes she wears. She's mainly seen wearing clothes of oriental style, such as a lavender kimono with long black sleeves that bare a white skull on the right side to go along with her theme as the Death Omen. Katarina enjoys keeping her top open similar to Faye Aldrete to show off her form while it is tied together by two golden bands around her waist. Her kimono ends just below her waist and wears a tight black mini skirt with pink floral patterns on it to show off her slender legs covered by knee high leather boots. Her guild mark is located on her lower back, painted in black similar to other members of the Dreadnaughts. Personality Although a young adult, Katarina often lacks the same social maturity as the rest of her guildmates. She can come off as difficult, tempermental and juvenile at times. This makes working with her a hassle with other members choosing to not work with her. Only Lancaster seems to tolerate her presence, and even then it seems to be him more interested in using her for her talents and abilities rather than actual respect for her. Regardless of her childlike behavior at times, Katarina is also known to be quite sadistic, taking pleasure in bringing misery and pain to all those around her. She thrives on carnage and chaos, and particularly enjoys when she's the cause of it. She often instigates confrontation between people just to them argue and hurt one another. Most of the time its between men who she flaunts her form to manipulate into doing her bidding. She understands what type of emotions her appearance may stir and uses that to her advantage. This talent in manipulation and seduction allowed her to live a comfortable life by gaining everything she could ever need. To her, everyone is just a pawn to play, a toy to tinker with, and when she becomes bored of playing, she simply discards them or eliminates them herself. She's very much materialistic and was completely enthralled with the proposition of wealth and power that Lancaster could provide. Katarina's motivation in joining the Dreadnaughts is purely vanity and materialism, driven purely by her own desires. Her relationship with her fellow guild members can be described as strained at best. Most don't want anything to do with her, simply choosing to avoid her. She instead focuses her attention on Lancaster to secure her place in his new kingdom and ensure that she has the life she always needs. She shows increased hostility towards Faye Aldrete, the only other female in the guild, feeling threatened by her presence. Katarina has openly stated to Lancaster that she could kill her in a heartbeat if Faye would ever cross her, with her emotional outbursts having to constantly be checked by him. History As a requirement to join the Dreadnaughts, Katarina discarded her previous life and identity for her new one. As such, her past is completely unknown at this time. Plot *003. Making an Entrance Magic & Abilities Katarina's true power stems from her ability to predict the future and her usage of her Card Magic, meaning her physical and mental attributes are far lower than the rest of the Dreadnaughts. While she does possess great levels of magical power, its mainly used to fuel her mystical abilities, preferring to not get herself dirty through physical confrontation. Mental Abilities Fortune Telling (占い, Urana''i) Aside from her Card Magic, Katarina's principal value comes from her ability to predict the future, namely the moment of a person's death. Her method of fortune telling comes from reading her cards and when she does so she enters a trance where her eyes become completely white and her hands move as though being guided by some supernatural force to pick out the appropriate cards from her deck. Her readings can vary widely, from being able to predict the day when someone were to die or only able to give a vague description of the event and time of day based on the visions she sees. Certain individuals are more difficult to read, causing her visions to appear opaque or cloudy, and increased effort can cause some form of mental pain that transfers into physical pain, such as a bloody nose or seizures. Pushing her ability to read the future comes with tremendous physical and mental conquest if pushed too far, and as such, she must use her power when in a relaxed state. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: '''As a member of the Dreadnaughts, Katarina must possess magical power eqaul or close to that of an S-Class Mage. While not an imposing physical specimen, Katarina compensates for her weakness by having tremendous levels of magical power, which she wields with master precision. In fact, she's considered one of the most powerful members when it comes to magic, with her only drawbacks being her average speed and strength. She relies heavily on her magic spells for combat as she possesses no training in unarmed combat. Considering her power is so great, Katarina's spells are known to be extremely powerful, capable of effecting large areas and multiple targets. She also appears to be able to exert her power as a potent wave of pressure that can smother normal humans or force them through their knees. Her magical power appears as a simple white aura that comes with an increased amount of pressure around her. Card Magic '''Card Magic' (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) Katarina's principle form of magic and combat comes from a magical deck consisting of 22 cards called the Major Arcana (大アルカナ, Dai Arukana), each card being heavy with symbolism, with far more to the illustration than a mere depiction of the card title. These cards are a representation of what spell she's able to cast and she appears to be able to summon a specific card instinctively without needing to see the deck. Each card possesses its own magic spell unique to it, but Katarina is also able to create new spells by combining two or three cards together. With this, she is able to cast a large number of spells with numerous effects, showing tremendous versatility. Though this comes with the limit of only 3 cards being able to be combines into a single spell, while certain cards cannot be paired with others. When she casts her spells, she pulls the card out and holds it above her head or in front of her and a larger glowing transparent version of the card appears either in front of her, on the floor or near her target depending on the spell cast. These spells can range greatly in their use, being capable of both offensive and defensive capabilities. It is unknown how she acquired this deck but it was custom made for her and the illustrations are known to be quite horrendous and twisted, showing a much darker soul within Katarina. *'Major Arcana: RIsing Sun' (旭日, Kyokujitsu) By summoning the Sun Card, a card represented by a large yellow sun in a black sky with a sinister face painted in the center, Katarina unleashes a blazing spiral of flames towards a target to deal massive fire damage. The spell is also able to split into several less powerful beams to attack multiple targets. Katarina must hold out the card in front of her to be able to be cast and can be delivered as either a stream to engulf targets in flames or strike them with explosive force and ignite an area with its range. *'Major Arcana: Shining Moon' (欄干, Rankan) By summoning the Moon Card, a card with a crescent shaped moon with a small goblin sitting on the lowest point of it, Katarina is able to cast a series a white crescent shaped energy discs to attack her targets, either shredding through structures to weaken their overhaul integrity or slice through targets and deal incredible damage. She's able to produce numerous of these projectiles to attack a wider area, even destroying objects that her opponents would be using to protect them. Katarina seems to have some control over their direction as she can change the flight path of the projectiles to bend or arc slightly to attack behind an obstacle. *'MajorArcana: Inundation of the High Priestess' (高い尼僧の浸水, Takai Nisou no Shinsui) By summoning the High Priestess Card, a card depicting a woman dressed in black robes with black makeup and a inverted cross hanging from her neck, Katarina first creates three spheres of blue water in front of her. These spheres will then begin to swirl into one another and burst out towards a target in the form of large stream of high pressurized water. The stream is strong enough to smash through closed aways or slam upons into walls, leaving behind a large imprint. *'Major Arcana: Reign of the Emperor' (天皇の治世, Tennou no Chisei) A powerful card spell summoned from the Emperor Card, a card depicted with a dark knight in twisted armor sitting atop a throne of spikes over a pool of blood. Four magical seals appear over a target and summon down golden pillars several stories tall from the sky and plant themselves into the ground around a target. A magical wall is then created between each pillar and form a large cube to trap her opponents within. This spell a strong gravitational force towards anything trapped inside, causing her opponents to be pressed firmly against the ground. This spell can also cause great damage to the area, often flattening structures or breaking objects. After prolongued exposure, anything living within will begin to experience tremendous pain as the pressure builds around their joints and bones, often leading to them snapping. *'Major Arcana: Fool's Errand '(無駄足, Mudāshi) A powerful card spell summoned from the Fool Card, represented by half man, half goat with long curled horns singing into a wooden flute. Its effects greatly vary depending on the situation and circumstances when casting it. As such, is it currently unknown what this card is capable of doing. Katarina rarely, if ever, uses this card since its magical ability can effect either her or her opponents, and the results can be either a blessing or a detriment with her being unable to control it. Fool's Errand is a card of chance and luck, where once used places her and her target in its path, and both are subject to its effect. Stats Katarina's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of her baseline abilities. They do not reflect her full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of her level of power. Her statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to her character which is Seduction. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Lady Sio from Afro Samurai: Ressurection. Category:The Dreadnaughts Category:Dark Mage Category:Fortune Telling Category:Card Magic User Category:S-Class Mage